


Sea Breeze

by wideeyedaxolotl



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: 3 fates in a write is too many actually what am I doing, But also Beach!, FE Rarepair Week 2018, M/M, feat. Nonsense...and alt world/time stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: Day 1/1 [Sunshine]I actually have no idea what I'm doing, I just wanted to write something cute but it ended up being kinda sad and.....hm. I haven't touched an English copy of the game these two come from, so my characterization miiiiiight be a little off. [if there's a tsubaki mixed in with the subakis, you know why now]See also: why am I not writing Tellius. The real crime. [maybe next year]





	Sea Breeze

It's just like out of a fantasy novel Takumi has read. One minute, he's in this world, and the next, he's somewhere else.

But rather than going through a hidden door, or finding a entrance he's never seen before, the last thing he recalls is leaping into the water, eager to enjoy swimming in the refreshing, summer sea.

Frankly, Takumi was quite upset at the notion that his vacation was to be interrupted by someone summoning him -- why him? -- but the place he's staying now isn't all too bad, either. There's plenty of faces doesn't know, but some that he does recall. Sorta? Kinda.

Kiran explained it to him after eagerly approaching a Hinata who was unaware of the fact that he helped him score tickets for his now lost vacation. "The people that come here are not only from other worlds, but other timelines. Some good, and some..."

Pausing, Kiran makes an awkward gesture with their hands. "Well, not so great. They all mean well, though it can be confusing picking apart who's who."

"Who's...who?" He blinks, looking about, only to very quickly understand when _another_  Hinata strolls out, calling his name.

The summoner laughs at the expression on his face. "I should...probably also mention that there's three other yous here. All very different, might I add."

Takumi has just enough footing to keep himself from passing out.

\---

Aside from the oh so minor, totally not unnerving 'there are three other yous' mention, the Order of Heroes isn't all too bad. There's so, so, so much to explore, and ample opportunities to dip his toes into other worlds as well. Having to take arms gets daunting, but Kiran relies on him, and so does the team that the summoner's assigned him to.

The very same team that he's decided to take to the beach, abet not from the same world he came from originally.

Still, he can't complain! Blue skies, with hardly a cloud present; the pleasant sunshine warming the soft sand beneath his feet; salty, but refreshing water that stretches for miles...

A gentle breeze tugs at his long hair, and he lets out a sigh of relief. It's amazing that a place like this can clear his head, even after all the fighting they've been doing to protect Askr from collapsing.

But even then, there is one thing that lingers in the back of his mind. Something that has him occasionally glance away, searching for an answer for the unusual situation before him.

"I..." Takumi holds his thoughts for a moment, before continuing. "Aren't you dying in all those layers, Subaki?"

His teammate idly brushes back a strand of hair. "Me? No, not at all. The sun is terribly bright today, so I must do everything within my power to ensure my skin stays flawless." Despite that, he can see the other man's sweat pouring from his head -- even with the umbrella keeping him shaded from the sunlight.

"Come on, don't you want to join us? Azura and Caeda want to play volleyball, but I can't win if it's two against one." Maybe it'll force him out of his ridiculous get up, too?

Thankfully, Takumi knows the man just well enough that he can't say no to a challenge. "If you want us to win, then I'll show you a win." He huffs, getting up from his seat and into the scorching heat.

The match starts off well -- Subaki isn't just all words, expertly spiking the ball onto the other side of the playing field. But the girls aren't pushovers, and the lead shifts back and forth for the first half of the game.

Summer is summer though, and it knows how to make things toasty. Too toasty, enough that by the tail end of the game, Subaki is struggling to keep up with the ball as it's sent back and forth by the others.

"I think we should end it here," Caeda quietly speaks up as she catches Subaki's increasingly slowing pace. "We can get some-"

"N...No, we can't stop!" Subaki calls out, "I, I can do better than this, I'll show you-..." As his voice trails off, his legs give in, barely remaining conscious as he spots a pair of arms holding him steady.

"Let's get something to eat." Takumi softly recommends. "We don't want you passing out, after all."

\---

Caeda had been kind enough to pack everyone a lunch, each with a sandwich and various treats to snack on. Subaki still looks worn out, but he's thankfully drunk enough fluids that the other three can relax a little. Just a little.

Once they've gotten something in their stomachs, Azura and Caeda head off, leaving the two boys behind. Takumi goes to get up as well, but seeing Subaki making no efforts to do the same, he remains there, trying to decode the complex expression on the other's face.

"You're....still beat up about losing that match, aren't you." Takumi prods. Subaki grumbles, eyes glancing away -- oh, Takumi's nailed it right on the head, hasn't he?

Chuckling, he ventures forward, hands inches away from the many, many layers of clothing the latter has on. "I think you'll feel better if you remove some of these." Takumi recommends. "If you'd like, I can put a lot of sunscreen on.and if you can keep the shades on, if the sun's too bright for you."

"Well, I've already made a fool of myself today," He responds, grimacing, "so there's really nothing else I have left to lose."

Subaki hesitates -- why, Takumi's not sure, but it becomes apparent once he begins to slowly, anxiously, remove some of the layers of clothing.

He spots one, two, several different scars, all covering his backside. They aren't recent, no -- none of them have gotten into any fights that gave any of them major wounds. And even for the ones that did get hurt, the methods of healing could easily bring them back anew, almost as if they never had fought in the first place.

These scars had to be from _their_ world.

Takumi holds a stare, mind racing as he tries to piece to together when Subaki could have acquired this. They had fought together back in their world, but no one got that hurt, not to this extent-...

Realization sets in, just as Subaki fills in the silence with a tired huff. "You're....one of the lucky ones, aren't you."

"I...am?" Takumi responds, carefully bringing forth the sunscreen. "I'm not sure that I follow."

"I mean, you came from a world where I am capable of doing what I say I can do." He idly twirls a strand of his hair. "No problems, no hiccups. A perfect me."

Takumi's hands hover by his back, requesting a confirmation before applying the lotion to his body. "That's not true. The Subaki from my world made plenty of mistakes. He's just really, really good about hiding them."

"But he didn't..." there's an ample pause. Takumi peers over, trying to gauge the pained look in his eyes. "....in your world," Subaki starts over, "you're clearly alive, unless I'm talking with a ghost. That's what's different."

And suddenly, Takumi gets it. The notion that not everyone comes from a paradise that they yearned to go back to. That not everyone _wants_ to go back, after everything's all said and done. That not every world has him in it, having been lost to a battle, a sickness, something that his world does not threaten him nearly enough with.

Sensing the atmosphere shift, Subaki glances back at the latter, putting forth a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be spilling my problems out like this. We're here to have fun, right?"

"It's alright," Takumi states, closing the cap of the sunscreen, "Honestly, it sounds like you've bottled this up for quite some time, I never knew."

"Like you've said, I've always been good at hiding things."

A smirk spreads on Takumi's face, as he gently nudges the latter. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't hurt for you to be a little more transparent. I like the Subaki who trips over nothing, anyway."

"I don't, I don't trip over nothing! What sorry excuse of me would do something so, so embarrassing!"

"One that never realized he needed glasses." Takumi chuckles. "You...you don't need them too, do you?"

"I have 20/20 vision, thank you very much."

It's probably a lie, but Takumi leaves it be. Instead, he gets to his feet, gathering some of the clothes, and shifting through them until his eyes meet one particular garment. "If....you don't want to girls to see your scars, you could always try wearing this with your swim shorts? It wouldn't be too out of place wearing this without buttoning it up."

Taking the shirt from the latter, he quickly tries it on, and after a quick glance, nods in confirmation. "This should be doable."

Eagerly, he takes his hands into the other's own. "Excellent, cause there's a lot you've been missing hiding under the shade like that."

Including Takumi, but Subaki doesn't voice that, sticking to anxiously keeping a firm hold on the other's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> [A small doodle for this that I drew:  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/715b0ae8e8051ace6973edaa5382995c/tumblr_pcxt3nensu1r04bibo1_540.png ]


End file.
